Guilty Pleasure
by parkingspaces
Summary: Fuuko decided to watch TV in Mikagami's house. And that led to a very interesting conversation. Rated T for mild swearing.


**Guilty Pleasure**

**disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Not Flame of Recca, House, or Mi-chan's TV.

---------

"I can't believe what happened to Wilson." Fuuko said, flipping the remote to turn the TV off.

Mikagami grunted. "And I can't believe that you actually watch House." He paused intentionally for a dramatic effect. "No, wait. I can't believe you actually understood what happened."

Yeap. An hour ago, the she-monkey almost banged the door open, waking him up at this ungodly hour of the night, and demanding to use his plasma TV.

"I may not be as smart as you, Mi chan…" a smile formed on her lips. "…but I'm not stupid.

He shrugged. "Could've fooled me."

Not even a half-second later, a pillow met Mikagami's face.

_How do you do?_

Mikagami took a big breath, and calmly placed the pillow on the floor.

"You come in here uninvited, waking me up in the middle of a perfectly needed sleep in the process. And as an act of kindness, I didn't kick you arse out on the street where it rightfully belongs. _And_, I generously let you use my Television set for free." He listed. If Heaven was anything like an electric company, Mikagami would've demanded God the receipts for all of the good deeds he ever did--Almighty or not. "Gratitude, woman."

"You were asleep?" Fuuko said, half-astonished. And the other half, a little bit apologetic.

He snorted. "I've been told that's what normal people do whenever the sun goes down."

Yes, when they're seven years old and needs mommy to sing them a lullaby."Good Lord, Mi-chan" She shook her head, disappointed. What kind of nerd would already be asleep during nine in the evening? "_Normal_ people either spend their Friday nights on some bar out there or be sitting somewhere at home watching movies, playing video-games, surfing the net for some porn and anything else of the like."

Now, Mikagami's pretty sure on what the sea-monkey and the gorilla are doing this time of night.

"I'd rather not waste my time in frivolous pursuits such as those."

Fuuko waved her left-hand at him, patting him in the back as well as a gesture of mock-sympathy. "You poor, deprived child."

"Well then," He slowly removed her hand. "if you have nothing else to watch, I suggest you leave before some nosy neighbors start to get ideas."

"Like what?" she grinned, "That you're not gay?"

"Funny." He rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, dude." She began channel surfing. With the money he's paying for cable, there should be at least some show worth watching. "It's the talk of the town. Hell, Mi-chan. They're even betting on it." She laughed. Turning off the TV and cursing Mikagami's 'useless' cable mentally. She figured that saying it out loud wouldn't be a good idea.

_Come to think of it_, he noticed that male members of his so-called fanclub started growing quite recently.

And now, for the killer. "They seriously think you're dating Domon." She fought the urge to giggle. He obviously wouldn't find the humour in this at all.

_Fucking hell._ Puking wouldn't be too bad. Ganko forced him to eat ice-cream this morning, anyway. Lord knows how much calories that thing contains. "What?"

"Haven't you noticed the look everyone's been giving you?" Man, with the look he's giving her, it was as if she started the rumour. Either uncaring or blissfully ignorant that the man in front of her is seriously about to erupt Fuuko added, "And you call me slow."

"Who the hell gave them that idea?" If he _ever_ finds that good-for-nothing sonuvabitch, he's going to string his intestines inside out. The gay thing, he can take. He's not a narrow-minded homophobe. But him, dating _ISHIJIMA? _He'd much rather bang Kurei in public. "Where the fuck did they get that fucked up idea?" Excuse the vulgarities, readers. Dear Mi-chan's exploding.

Don't you hear the fourth wall collapsing?

"Isn't that rumour supposed to be _yours_?" If this keeps up Mikagami's oh-so beautiful teeth, no matter how strong they are, will all fall out.

Fuuko laughed. She never thought that Mikagami was actually capable of babbling. "Relax, Mi-chan. Unlike us, people aren't busy fighting with crazy ass weapons out there. They have to have a hobby."

His hands made their way to his forehead. A headache sure is about to come. Can't they go knit sweaters or something?

"Well, at least we're not dating." Fuuko said, in a playful attempt to make him feel a little better.

Mikagami's lips quirked into a sub-atomic smile

"At least.." he repeated to himself. For some sick, twisted, and a very apalling reason, he finds the idea of Ishijima dating Kirisawa as equally sick, twisted, and apalling.

This time, Mikagami was awake enough to dodge the flying pillow headed towards him.

"Mikagami, you pompous idiot!" She yelled in mock-anger. "You'd rather date Domon than me?

Clearly, there is a huge language barrier between the two.

"Might I remind you that you were the one who suggested the idea," he shot back, letting Fuuko continue to think what she's thinking right now . If Kirisawa understood what he _really_ meant, she'd never let him live it down.

Fuuko pouted. More like throwing a tantrum from where Mikagami is standing but that's beside the point. "You're not supposed to agree! Are you that forking slow, Mi-chan?"

Her rant continued for more than who knows how many more minutes until Mikagami finally mustered up the courage or stupidity to let his id rule him for once in his life. After Fuuko got over her initial shock, she smiled smugly at him. Either Mikagami was that desperate to prove his sexuality or he finally got over his incestuous desires and moved on.

_"There's a rerun tomorrow afternoon. "_

---

**Author's Notes:** Ugh. Too much dialogue. Ah well, I've been a tofu lurker for quite some time now and I finally mustered up the courage to finally write one. Comments and reviews are highly encouraged. I would also like to apologize to those who are offended by the teensy bit sexual content and the character, Tokiya Mikagami, freaking about it. I respect the noble third gender and did not mean to offend in any way. Once again, I'm sorry. Tootles.


End file.
